hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan Camp!!! Join here!!!!!
Welcome to Starclan! =The Cats= Leader: Sandstar- Lithe sand colored she-cat with stormy green eyes. Very clever.-Sandstar1051 Deputy: Dustpelt-Powerful tabby brown tom with a few black stripes.Dustpelts Medicine Cat: Hollyleaf :D, tortiseshell she-cat with sky blue eyes file:15489.jpg Warriors: Redtooth-Large Red-orange tom with yellow eyes,with scar on right eye, promised Darkkit to Tigerstar for training, has anger issues.-Darkcloud! Cloverheart: a siamese who fell of the a rockpile and got a clovershaped scar on left eye. bright blue eyes.is feirce and not easily injured.- Cloverheart1991 No pic yet Shadeflower-Black she-cat with amber eyes,daughter of Shadow.-Shadeflower Wolffall-pure white she-cat with black eyes and coarse fur. -Wolffall Cinderpelt- lithe, speckled gray she-cat.Cinderpelt 101 00:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Whiteshadow: White she-cat with different-colored eyes file:Whitestar.jpg Crystalwing-white she-cat with gray tail, blackish ear, and yellow markings near the tail, ear, and eyes, pale blue eyes file:crystalwing.png Stardust-white tom with black, red, orange, gray, and yellow stars in fur,amber eyes file:stardust.png Mintleaf-brown tabby tom, mint green eyes file:mint.png Sagehoney-gray-and ginger she-cat with eyes the color of honey file:sagehoney.png Apprentices: Gingerheart-chubby raccoon-looking she-cat,solid tail, pale blue eyes,medicine cat apprentice file:gingerheart.png Kits: Darkkit: daughter of Redtooth and Petalfur, is trained by Tigerstar, slightly disrespectful and bossy, always gets into trouble, can enter and leave Dark Forest at will. Black-and-white fluffy kit, has torn ear, one blue, one green eye, rather large for her age. Age: 10 moons.-Darkcloud! 20:57, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Petalfur's kits: Clawkit (Tom) a large, Red- brown kit. and Rosekit (Girl), a pinkish colored kit (pics:) Queens: Petalfur- Creamy brown she-cat.Very fluffy. Mate: Redtooth. Kits: Darkkit( not really), Rosekit, Clawkit. Very freindly, but strict. -Darkcloud! Elders: None =Camp= Talltree- A very big Oak tree located to the right of the entrance to the camp. This is where the Clan meetings are held. There is a long stable branch about halfway up the tree where the leader stands. Leader's Den- Located at the base of Talltree. The entrance is covered in Lichen, and the floor is covered in sand Warrior's Den: A large Bramble bush located to the left of the entrance to the camp. Medicine Den: A large split rock, now a cave. Located at the back of the camp. Apprentice's Den: A pebble cave, grows moss well, trickles of water inside fall down Disposition *Starclan cats have the traits of all of the clans. We can swim, fish, hunt in trees, hunt on the ground, hunt at night, and were fast. *Starclan cats have powerful hind legs, great for hunting, running and swimming. *Starclan cats are very stealthy. Fresh-kill pile *0 Voles *0 Thrushes *4 Squirrels *2 Mice *4 Starlings *3 Rabbits *1 Hawk *7 Fish Mates *RedtoothXPetalfur *StardustXCrystalwing Rules *No killing without permission *No detail mating *No cursing(Fox-brain, Crow-food Ect. are acceptable) Roleplay July 22, 2010 -Pads out of the Warrior's den-Shadeflower - Redtooth races by-" No time to talk, Petalfur's having her kits!!"-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 16:15, July 22, 2010 (UTC) -Hollyleaf and Gingerheart(looking chubbier than ever) are padding to nursery, Gingerheart having trouble keeping up, with borage leaves already- ( How do we say that the kits are born?)-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 01:21, July 23, 2010 (UTC) (Good question. I'm taking a bath, Brb. And Crystalwing is going to raise 11 kits. Wow. They're going to be born on (whitestar)'s birthday. My older sis likes Whitestar bettah than Silverwood) -A few minutes later, Redtooth prodly announces to entire clan ' We have 2 kits!! Their names are: Clawkit (Tom) a large, Red- brown kit. and Rosekit (Girl), a pinkish colored kit!!" (pics:) -Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 01:54, July 23, 2010 (UTC) (actually, a few days before. Crystalpaw is pretty big now.) (Hooplah's for new kits :D)--Sandy ( Can I become an apprentice now?)-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 03:21, July 23, 2010 (UTC) (I would, but there's gonna be a really bad storm tonight, so I can't really do it.)--Sandy ( real life?)-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 03:36, July 23, 2010 (UTC) (Well, DUH! and Yay! Sandy's on!) ( We have a new member Cloverheart1991. She didn't know how to add herself, so I did.)-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 03:54, July 23, 2010 (UTC)